Vasilko Romanovich of Halych (c1203-1269)
|contributors=Afil |birth_year=1203 |death_year=1269 |globals= }} Vasilko Romanovich ( 1203 - 1269 ) - Prince of Belz (1207-1211), Prince of Brest (1208-1210, 1219-1228), Prince of Peremil (1209-1218), Prince of Peresopnytsia (1227-1229), Prince of Lutsk (1229-1238), Prince of Volhynia (1231-1269), the son of Roman Mstislavich, Prince of Halych and Grand Prince of Kiev, and his second wife Anna-Euphrosyne. Biography before restoration, (the burial vault of the princes and bishops of Volhynia, where Vasilko Romanovich, his wife Elena and son Vladimir Vasilkovich were buried. Engraving of the XIX century]]. When in 1205 his father, Prince Roman Mstislavich died, Vasilko was only two years old, and his older brother Daniil - four. Their mother turned to the assistance of the Hungarian King Andrew II, and a Hungarian detachment appeared in Halych. The campapaign of the Grand Prince of Kiev Ryurik Rostislavich of Kiev and the Olgovich family against Halych was unsuccessful. Galician boyars invited Vladimir Igorevich to rule Halych and princess and children fled to Volhynia, but the Igorevichi demanded the extradition of the Romanoviks, and the princess took the children to the Polish prince Leszek White . From 1208 Vasilko reigned in Berestye. His first speech was the help he had given to his brother Daniel in the expulsion of the Igorevich from Galich and other cities ( 1211 ). Both princes began to own the principality together. After the Polish-Hungarian Congress in Spiš ( 1214 ) and the establishment of the Polish-Hungarian domination in the Galician-Volynian land, Leszko forced Alexander Vsevolodovich to give Romanovic Vladimir, which was an important step towards the return of his father's inheritance. Then Vladimir was constantly the throne of Vasilka, and Daniel fought for Galich. In the year 1219Romanovich seized a number of towns near Leszek on the western border, which led to a rift between them, but in 1220s Leshko once again helped the Romanovichs against Alexander Vsevolodovich (and Mstislav Udatny ). Having received the inheritance of Mstislav Yaroslavich the Silent , Daniel handed over Vasilko Lutsk and Peresopnitsa ; even earlier Vasilko received from his brother Berestie. Their possessions became separate, but they always acted in unison, the leading role was played by Daniel. Sometimes the brothers went on a camping trip together; sometimes Daniel sent Vasilko on campaigns or left him to defend Galich, himself going on a campaign. In the battle of YaroslavlVasilko played an important role, defeating the Poles with his regiment and not allowing them thus to intervene in the battle of Daniel against the Hungarians, in which the fate of the battle was decided. In 1245, Vasilko met with Konrad Mazowiecki with the papal ambassador Plano Carpini. The latter began negotiations on the union of churches . Vasilko convened "his bishops", whom Plano Carpini read the messages of the pope. Vasilko, inclined, apparently, to an agreement, did not give a decisive answer, since Daniel went to the Horde. In 1248, Vasilko successfully repulsed the plundering raid of the Yatvingians , overtaking them and destroying 40 Yotviazhsky "princes" under Drogochin 1 . When in 1258 the Mongolian commander Burundai placed the princes in front of the need to go with him to Lithuania, went not Daniel (it "will not be with the good"), but Vasilko. Then he went to Poland with Burundai. In 1262, successfully repulsed the predatory foray of Lithuania . Lithuanians were overtaken near the city of Nebla , pressed to the lake and completely killed by troops Vasilka 1 . After the death of Daniel ( 1264 ), Vasilko took first place among the princes: he was sent to him proposals for the congress in Ternov Poles in the war of 1266 , he was called by his "father and lord" Lithuanian prince Vojshelk . However, Vasilko continued to occupy the Volynian throne, and Galich and Lviv inherited Danilovichi. Vasilko died in 1269 , transferring possession to his son Vladimir. Marriage and children *First wife: from 1226 Dobrava Yuryevna of Vladimir (1215-1265), the daughter of Yuri II Vsevolodovich, the Grand Duke of Vladimir ; ** Vladimir (died 1288), Prince Vladimir-Volynsky from 1269 ** Yuri * 2nd wife: approx. 1248 Elena (died 1265), daughter of Leszko I of White , prince of Poland 2 ** Olga (about 1248 - after 1289); husband: with approx. 1261 Andrei Vsevolodovich (after 1263), Prince of Chernigov See also The war for the unification of the Galicia-Volyn principality Notes Literature * ВТ-ЭСБЕ - Василько Романович * Войтович Л. Княжеские династии Восточной Европы (конец IX — начало XVI в.). * * Славянская энциклопедия. Киевская Русь — Московия: в 2 т. / авт.-сост. В. В. Богуславский. — М.: Олма-Пресс, 2001. Category:Romanovichi family Category:Orthodox monarchs Category:Princes of Volhynia Category:Angelid dynasty